Visitor
by 4th Floor Panda
Summary: [AU] All Riku wanted was to spend his break with his friends like usual, but fate isn't so kind as things get complicated for Riku when a friend leaves her cousin to tag along with him and forgets to mention one little detail. He only speaks Al Bhed. [RS]


This is just a fun little idea I had, figured I'd play with it and see where it would lead. The idea itself is a bit cliché but oh well, I'm going to have fun with it. And what the author says goes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.  
**Side notes:**  
"Talking"  
_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**_Visitor_**

_Hello_

Riku stepped out of his house in a pair of green shorts that went a little past his knees, a white t-shirt, and a worn pair of sandals. Then he proceeded to take a deep breath of the nice fresh morning air.

It was a beautiful day in the town of Besaid and _nothing_, Riku thought with a smile, not even Tidus and his stupid jokes could ruin it.

Riku glanced at his watch, 8:35; he was due to meet up with Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus down at the beach to make plans for what they would do for the day. If he didn't hurry he wouldn't make it to the beach by 8:45. And if he was late Kairi would sick Selphie on him for not meeting with them at the designated time.

Riku laughed to himself as he set off for the beach. "Honestly," he said to himself, "What is it with Selph and Kai? Can't they just say 'be there around eight-ish' and be done with it?" Deciding it would be better for his wellbeing to hurry it up a bit broke into a run only to be tackled to the ground a moment later.

"The hell!" Riku shouted as he looked up at his attacker. There atop him was a blond haired girl with green eyes and a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Riku! I'm so glad I found you!" said girl yelled. "There's no time to explain! I need you to let my little cousin Sora tag along with you today! OK? Ok! Thanks bye!" And with that the blond jumped off him and ran.

Riku sat there stunned for a few seconds before he jumped up yelling, "Rikku! Get your ass back over here! I'm not going to baby sit your stupid cousin!" The only response he got from Rikku was her turning around and waving shouting back something along the lines of "I owe you" and "Sora's a big boy, you'll be fine" before she took a turn and was out of sight.

Riku sighed, "Great, just great. It's the most beautiful day of the year and Rikku not only attacks me but leaves her little cousin with me…..wait. She has a cousin?" Riku's little conversation with himself was interrupted by someone taping his shoulder. Feeling quite annoyed by his friend's crazed antics Riku whirled around to yell at the poor fool who had taped his shoulder only to come face to face with a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes. "Gah! Don't do that!" he shouted as he took a step back, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Riku eyed the teen in front of him suspiciously. He had unruly brown hair that look like a bird might be living in it and was dressed normal enough. He wore a pair of sandals, shorts that looked much like his own only blue, and a red shirt that sported the text 'Insert deep and meaningful phrase HERE'. Riku frowned. What did this kid want with him? He needed get to the beach. '_Wait, where's Rikku's cousin? What was his name again…something like..'  
_

"Sora."

Riku blinked then once again looked to the teen in front of him. "Come again?" Riku asked.  
The teen pointed to himself then grinned, "Sora." Riku was silent for a moment before it dawned on him. "Oh, So you're Rikku's cousin." Riku looked slightly puzzled, "But I thought she said you were little." Sora laughed at the look on Riku's face then said "Seventeen." Riku smiled, "Oh I see, you're seventeen so technically you are her little cousin. Alright, I'm Riku, it's nice to meet you Sora." Riku then held his hand out to Sora. "Riku." Sora repeated with a smile as he took Riku's hand in a firm shake.

"Well we better get going, I'm supposed to meet with some friends. I'm sure they're love meeting you." Riku said as he started walking. "Fun." Sora said as he got into step with Riku.

Riku looked at Sora oddly. "Sora, you can say more than one word around me, I don't bite."  
Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked over at him."

"E tuh'd naymmo ghuf yho udran funtc. So julypimyno ec jano mesedat."

Riku frowned. It seemed his dear lovable friend Rikku forgot to mention a tiny little detail to him before she ran off.

Sora only spoke Al Bhed.

_Till next time_

* * *

Sora said "I don't really know any other words. My vocabulary is very limited." 

Ok there, was it good? Yes? No?   
Have any questions? Leave a review. Everyone loves reviews. Getting them lets me know if I should continue or not.  
. Or you could e-mail me, but reviews are better.


End file.
